Pour hier et demain
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Deathfic, ZoLu. "Il y a sept ans j'étais dans un accident monstrueux. Il y a sept ans, je rencontrais aussi Zoro."


Rating: M

Pairing: Zoro x Luffy

Warning: Deathfic

Résumé: Il y a sept ans j'étais dans un accident monstrueux. Il y a sept ans, je rencontrais Zoro.

Note: Un p'tit coup de déprime n_n' M'en voulez pas xD

— **Pour hier et demain —**

_par Pervy Otaku_

« Il y a sept ans, j'ai été pris dans un accident monstrueux.

Il y a beaucoup de personne qui sont mortes, mais moi, je suis toujours là. Je me considère assez chanceux, vu l'état de la voiture avait été laissée. On ne s'attend vraiment pas à mourir en allant au McDonald se chercher une frite, mais, ce jour-là, c'est presque arrivé.

Ce matin-là, tout le monde avait tranquillement pris sa voiture après avoir regardé la météo, s'inquiétant peu de la glace et de la poudrerie, et finalement, tout le monde s'est retrouvé sur le capot...

Je n'ai pas de séquelles. Mais j'ai eut des cauchemars pendant des mois. Je reverrais la neige qui tourbillonnait, et les pneus qui crissaient dans un son assourdissant. Le sang partout dur la neige blanche et moi qui criait comme un damné.

Il y a sept ans, je rencontrais aussi Zoro, alors que je pleurais dans le portique du McDo.

Au lieu de passer à côté de moi sans même me regarder, il s'était agenouillé près de moi, et, même si je ne le connaissais même pas de vue — en faite, je l'avais jamais vu de ma vie —, je me suis jeté dans ses bras. Il a été un peu surpris, mais n'a rien dit, et s'est occupé de moi, sans plus jamais me lâcher...

Ça faisait du bien de serrer ce gros tigre vert dans mes bras...

Je lui ai raconté mon histoire. Comment mon copain s'était fait renversé par une voiture et que je n'avais pas eut le droit d'aller avec lui. Et que, juste là, sa mère venait d'appeler pour me dire qu'il était mort... que Usopp Syrup était décédé de ses graves blessures suite à ce qu'un chauffard l'ait heurté...

Il m'avait frotté le dos gentiment lorsqu'il sentait que j'allais me briser. Et quand je me suis remis à pleurer, il m'a serré dans ses bras.

Ensuite, ça a été la plus belle période de ma vie. Je me suis remis de la mort de mon ami; Zoro était toujours là. Et ça a mené... à quelque chose de vraiment bien... ça fait fillette de le dire comme ça, mais, l'amour guérit toutes les blessures. L'amour guérit aussi les blessures de l'amour, car il n'avait pas un passé blanc. Battu et tout ce qui allait avec de près ou de loin par sa famille d'accueil — ses parents étaient morts alors qu'il était gosse dans un accident d'avion. Je voulais les battre, tellement j'étais en colère lorsqu'il me l'a dit.

La première fois qu'il m,a embrassé, c'était féérique. Il m'a prit les mains, et m'a juste effleuré avant que sa peur ne s'envole, car il voyait que je le voulais aussi. Puis, il s'est penché encore une fois, et il a recommencé, plus insistant. Ses mains tremblaient, mais moi, c'était mes genoux qui jouaient les castagnettes. Il m'a ensuite pris dans ses bras... et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Lorsque je me suis donné à lui, c'était magique. Il était doux, et chaque fois qu'il me touchait, je sentais que ça brûlait **(1)**. Ses mains rudes passaient sur ma peau comme s' il avait écrit une lettre d'adieu; avec une attention un drôle de désespoir, et une certaine crainte. Je l'avais vite rassuré que rien ne me ferais le quitter...

La vie me semblait rose; on était heureux, et personne de mes amis, ni des siens ne nous reniaient à cause de ça.

Puis, un matin, on a prit la voiture. On allait au McDo, se chercher une frite et une boisson gazeuse.

Il y avait de la glace.

La neige tourbillonnait.

J'ai posé ma main sur la sienne qui était posée sur le levier de vitesse. Il m'a donné un regard. Je lui ai rendu. Il m'a serré la main.

Et il y a eut un bruit assourdissant. Ce genre de _bang _qui reste à jamais dans les oreilles.

Et tout est devenu noir.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait froid, et j'étais à l'envers. J'étais glacé de partout; j'avais du sang séché dans les cheveux et sur le visage. J'avais un mal de tête monstrueux qui me battait les tempes, et je gelais. Le seul endroit qui ne me piquait pas dû au froid, c'était ma main droite. J'étais horrifié.

C'était celle que tenait Zoro.

Je difficilement tourné les yeux vers lui. Il avait les yeux fermés. Aucuns signes de vie. Il ne respirait pas; ou peu, j'étais si paniqué. Et il était couvert de sang. Un cri naissait doucement dans le fond de ma gorge, et des larmes coulaient déjà dans le sens gravitationnel. J'ai hurlé son nom. Il faisait noir. Je criais comme je n'avais jamais crié, mais il n'a jamais répondu. J'ai serré sa main plus fort, il n'a jamais ouvert les yeux. Dans ma tête, il ne pouvait être que mort.

Les secours son finalement arrivés. Ils n'ont pu que l'embarquer, et j'ai pu suivre. Je n'ai jamais lâché sa main de tout le trajet.

On m'a plus tard expliqué que la chauffard qui nous avait heurtés s'était sauvé. Il n'a pas tardé à être rattrapé, et il n'a jamais voulu admettre qu'il avait manqué tué deux personnes. Parce qu'il y avait deux hommes qui se tenaient la main dans la bagnole.

Il y a sept ans, j'étais dans un accident de voiture monstrueux.

Il y a sept ans, j'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie.

Mais il y aussi sept ans, on m'a arraché l'homme de ma vie.

Il y a sept ans, j'ai dû me traîner à des funérailles.

Il y a sept ans, j'ai hérité de millions par Zoro, fils d'un des hommes les plus riches du pays.

Il y a aussi sept ans que j'essaie de vivre.

Mais comment vivre...

Sans notre cœur ?

Il y a sept ans, j'ai perdu le mien. Un chauffard se prenant pour un chirurgien l'a pris, car il m'a pris Zoro. Vivre sans cœur est possible... dans une certaine mesure.

J'ai essayé sept ans... ne m'en voulez pas. Sept ans sans lui, c'est vraiment beaucoup trop. J'aurais dû faire ça il y a bien longtemps. Souffrir sept ans avec une blessure à cœur ouvert, c'est tellement trop. La gangrène s'est installée. Il n'y a plus rien à faire...

Ne m'en voulez pas. Pour vous, mes amis, j,ai essayé de vivre sept ans de temps. D'aimer aussi quatre ans de temps — pardon, Ace, je sais que je ne t'ai jamais assez rendu ce que tu m'a donné; l'amour. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire sur une plaie gangrénée; il faut l'amputer. Ma vie sans Zoro est une plaie complètement pourrie par la gangrène.

Ne m'en voulez pas...

_Luffy _»

**Pour hier et demain**

_Mon cœur_

_À qui j'ai peur_

_Pour lequel je meurs_

_Qui n'a été qu'un leurre_

_Le beau parleur_

_Celui qui m'a rendu torpeur_

_N'aura été que leurre_

_L'illusion qui se meure_

_J'ai dû y apporté_

_Tellement de fleurs_

_Sur la tombe tombée_

_S'évanouira-t-elle, ma peur ?_

_J'aurais voulu_

_Quelques secondes plus_

_Un câlin, j'aurais voulu_

_Un dernier baiser, après, j'aurais encore couru _

_Mais l'ange ne reviendra pas_

_Noël redeviendra fête du las_

_Ma lassitude s'arrêtera_

_Sur la lame du rasoir perdura_

_Une goutte de sang, s'écoula_

_Son sourire_

_Ne sera plus que mirage_

_Il ne reste qu'à courir_

_Jusqu'à cette plage_

_Et y mourir_

_Parla belle noyade_

_Puis pourrir_

_Dans les bras de la naïade_

_Derrière cette lettre_

_Une histoire sans fin_

_Cette robe, je vais la mettre_

_Dans l'air marin_

_Pour me rappeler te perdre_

_De cette ironie de carmin_

_N'est-ce pas tes yeux_

_Qui m'ont rendu si creux ?_

_Dans les flots bleus,_

_J n'espère qu'un pieux_

_Pour m'accrocher un peu_

_Et ta main, d'un geste heureux,_

_Pour m'accrocher un peu_

_Ne me laisse pas dans les flots sableux_

_J'aimerais qu'il soit possible_

_Dans un dernier souffle_

_De remarquer, ce nuisible_

_Sentiment qui étouffe_

_Qui a déjà été_

_L'amour entêté_

_De deux personnes amourachées_

_Que le destin a arraché_

_Sans un regard pour les dépravés_

_Qu'il vient de créé_

_Ces désespérés_

_Cherchant sans jamais s'arrêter_

_À se retrouver..._

_L'espace d'un baiser_

_En sept années_

_Il a méprisé_

_L'importante flamme attisée_

_Qu'à son insu il a créée_

_Sa folie, immensité,_

_Dû à la perte prématurée_

_De son cœur amouraché_

_De l'autre que l'on a arraché..._

* * *

**Bien. J'ai écrit cette fic dans une grosse dérpime u.u En m'inspirant d'un doujin assez bizare xD J'espère que vous ne la trouvez pas aussi zarbi que moi ^^'**

**(1) **= Attention, il a l'herpès xD Meuh nan u.u


End file.
